


Ties That Bind

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Foursome, Multi, Open Relationship, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen Franklin and Tessa Halloran (Formerly Number One of the Mars Resistance) visit Michael and Lise Garibaldi on Mars. Flirtatious glances and revelations lead to thoroughly pleasant after-dinner entertainment! Stephen/Tessa/Michael/Lise, post-Objects At Rest, pre-A Call to Arms, with very mild BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties That Bind

"So," Tessa said, fingering an orange and purposely not looking across the kitchen to where Lise was filling a teapot with water, "How long do you think Michael and Stephen were sleeping together on Babylon 5?"

There was a long, startled silence. "Uhh... I'm sorry?" Lise finally said.

"Well, y'know, I don't mean to be rude, but I kind of get the impression that they were together. For a while there, at least."

Lise shut off the water and turned, crossing her arms defensively. "And where did you get that impression?"

"Stephen talks in his sleep sometimes."

That earned her a blank expression. "Oh." Lise turned around and busied herself with moving the pot to the heating element. "Well. I never really thought about it. I mean," and she chuckled, "It's not like I kept myself pure, pining for him to come back. I just never wondered what he was doing in the meantime."

"Mmm, or whom."

"Right. Whom." She crossed her arms again. "Why does this come up now?"

Tessa went back to picking at one of the oranges. Truth be told, she hadn't planned this vacation for any sort of past-lover soul-searching, or for talking with Lise about sex. She had landed on Mars in time to overlap with Stephen's visit from Earth, and they'd both been invited to dinner with Michael and Lise. It was a nice gesture, and she was enjoying the perks. So why was she jeapordizing not only tea, but civilized dinner as well?

"You're not saying you want to do something about it, do you?" Lise continued with a grin.

Tessa couldn't keep from laughing a bit. "The image had occurred to me."

"Hmmmm." The teapot whistled and Lise busied herself with cups for a minute. "Here. Sugar?"

"No thanks." She followed Lise into the living room and onto the couch. "Anyway. Sorry to bring it up."

"That's all right." Lise took a sip of tea and then grinned. "Wonder if they miss it."

"Why do you think they're playing tennis instead of staying here where it's cool?"

Lise laughed, then sobered. "They did go through the Shadow War together. That must have been pretty intense."

"Yeah. And Stephen's Walkabout."

"Michael's reprogramming by Bester."

"Which would have ended really badly, if not for Stephen..."

Lise was smiling. "Wow. I don't know how they keep their hands off each other, if that's the case. If someone had been through that much with me and we'd been lovers... whoo."

"Better not think too much about that tennis game, then."

"Mmm, sweaty men with tennis rackets." Lise looked much too pleased with herself. "Doesn't sound too bad."

Tessa gave her a look. "You know, you're a lot less straightlaced and jealous than I'd expect from the owner of a multibillion dollar conglomerate."

"And you're less possessive than I'd expect from a resistance leader." She quirked her eyebrows. "Would you be totally against helping our men with their little subsumed sexual tension problem?"

Now that was a surprising question. "You're saying you want to set them up?"

"Not exactly..."

* * *

Stephen Franklin was a reasonable man, he liked to think.

He'd been invited to Michael's house, he'd shared his food, he'd flirted with his long-term long-distance girlfriend, and generally enjoyed himself.

And now he was on his back on Michael's bed, being held down by said girlfriend and Michael's wife, and not really sure how he'd gotten there.

There had been wine at dinner--but Michael didn't drink, so that didn't explain why he was now standing beside the bed, looking over the scene speculatively. Tessa and Lise had been shooting each other conspiratorial glances, he was sure, but that didn't mean...

"If you're sure about this," Michael said.

"Michael," Lise said warmly, "I'm sure."

Michael nodded, looked down at him. "Stephen, you, uh..."

"Still a little confused," he said, "But I'm willing to go with it."

He didn't say that the thought of Tessa _and_ Michael was hotter than anything he could have conceived of, and Lise, and the love in the glance she was shooting Michael, just made the whole thing better.

Tessa made an impatient 'Humph' noise. "You guys," she said, and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Lise's lips. Lise's eyes widened, and she collapsed sideways on the bed, leaving Tessa to follow her down, winding up sprawled across Stephen, one hand on Lise's neck, one hand pushing into the bed for balance. Stephen couldn't help but laugh, and after a moment gave Tessa a pat on the ass in encouragement.

"Mmmf," she said around Lise's tongue, then carefully finished climbing over him. She sat up straddling Lise and stripped her shirt off, turning far enough over during the motion to give Michael a challenging look. "Well, come on, then."

"Heh," Michael said, clambering on the bed. Lise reached up and unhooked Tessa's bra, and drew her down by the shoulder straps for another kiss before sliding the black lacy fabric across her skin and off.

Michael poked him in the chest, and Stephen looked up to see his amused smirk. "Distracted?" he asked.

"Well, y'know, a little," Stephen said.

"Hmm," Michael said. He started undoing the buttons on Stephen's shirt, downward. "I'll have to see if I can do something about that."

Stephen watched Michael's hands as he worked, the blunt efficiency as he finished with his shirt and started working on his fly. Stephen tugged his cuffs open and then leaned back on his elbows as Michael pulled his pants, then his underwear off with a comfortable motion. It was a position he'd been in before, but he hadn't had anyone else _there_ before, much less someone else he was currently sleeping with. Though, and he snuck a glance out of the side of his vision to be sure, Lise and Tessa seemed perfectly content to be wrapped up in each other.

Then Michael got his mouth around the head of his cock, and suddenly the women seemed FAR less interesting. Heat, tongue, gentle teeth, and Michael was devouring him with what felt like four full years' worth of pent-up frustration, humming and moaning and sending those vibrations through him, like Stephen's cock was a lightning rod with a ground running straight through the pleasure center of his brain.

He was breathing hard, toes curling, fingers clutching at the bedspread, and out of the corner of his eye he saw that Lise and Tessa had stopped kissing each other and were sitting up watching, eyes wide, and Tessa ran her hand across Lise's stomach and licked her lips, and suddenly he couldn't _stand_ it, he had to--gasp and choke and--God, Michael!--come in bursts like fireworks behind his eyes.

Stephen closed his eyes to keep sweat from running into them. Michael moved his head to lick at the crease of his thigh and he gasped, then sighed at the warmth, the possessiveness of the gesture.

"Wow," Lise said.

"Yeah, I agree," Tessa said.

Stephen grinned and looked over at them, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Like what you see?"

Lise glanced over at Tessa. "You have the best ideas."

"Hey, most of this was your idea. I defer to your judgment."

Lise sighed happily. "God, that was so hot. I nearly came just by watching."

Stephen felt his cock start to respond. Wow. Good idea, indeed. Tessa grinned at him, then leaned over Lise to lick at her left nipple, exposed through her half-open shirt. Lise moaned and unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way, letting the silk pool behind her when she was done.

Michael groaned. "You girls are killing me."

"Women," Tessa said.

"Right," he agreed, and pulled his turtleneck off. "Women. Are you women going to just be ignoring me while Stephen recovers?"

"Awww, who's a whiny bear?" Lise said as she wriggled out of her skirt and Tessa unbuttoned her pants. "Do you need a distraction?"

Stephen crossed his hands behind his head. "Seems to me they can gang up on you, Michael."

"Ha," Tessa said. "At this point either one of us could take him."

Lise grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Tessa turned and looked at her. "You serious? Because I was." She looked over at Michael, who shrugged.

"Sure," Lise said, nodding. "I want to watch you two have fun."

Tessa's grin was wicked. Michael chuckled and shucked the rest of his clothes, then crawled onto the bed. "C'mere, you," he said, pulling Tessa to meet him in the middle of the mattress.

Stephen watched for a moment as Michael turned her around, then silenced her protests by rubbing her shoulders. "Oooooh," she said after a moment. "I like that. Lower."

Stephen chuckled and turned to Lise. She was watching him, smiling. "And what do you like?" he asked.

Her smile turned shy. "I like to be on top," she offered.

He grinned back at her. "Well, that's fine with me. Here, let's..." He looked around, then leaned back across the bed, room enough for Michael and Tessa but a good angle to watch from. Lise clambered after him, and her auburn hair shaded his eyes as she leaned down for a kiss.

He thought he heard a drawer open and close as Lise's mouth moved on his, but he couldn't be sure. He was too busy drugging himself on the taste of her mouth, the gentle probing of her tongue, the feel of her fingers as she reached down and stroked him back to full attention, the sweet yielding as she guided him into her and pulled back, sat up, and smiled down at him with a dreamy expression. Her hands traced soft circles on his abs as she made the tiniest of adjustments with her hips, and he sighed happily.

"Michael..." Tessa said in a warning tone.

He looked up, startled. Michael was holding a blindfold in one hand, his other hand up defensively. "I promise, I won't do anything--"

"I just don't do blindfolds, that's all. Or being tied down. I can do pain, that's fine, but I don't like losing mobility."

Michael nodded, then pressed, "I just think you might enjoy losing a bit of control. I promise I won't make any sudden moves."

"If this has something to do with how I had _you_ blindfolded--"

"I'm so not that petty."

Stephen snorted. "Yes, you are."

Michael gave him a sour smile. "Fine, sometimes I _am_ that petty." He turned back to Tessa. "But really, this isn't about that. Here. Look. Let me blindfold you... and I promise, after, you can tie me up and do whatever you want to me."

Stephen blinked, craned his shoulders up a bit to check Michael's expression. He meant it. Tessa, for her part, was totally taken aback. "You're serious."

"Serious." Michael's face couldn't be more solemn as he held out the blindfold again.

Tessa reached out, trailed her fingers along Michael's arm before taking the scrap of cloth from him, and Stephen had to inhale against the sudden rush her expression was giving him, and as she tied the blindfold on and Michael leaned forward to kiss her he had to lie back down and close his eyes and moan and try not to lose control--God, they were hot. Lise lowered her mouth to his ear and he could hear the tremble in her breath as she said, "Did you hear what I just heard?"

"Yess," he hissed, and his hands were around her waist to keep her from moving any more, because if this felt any better he was going to lose it, and he wanted this moment to last forever forever forever forever.

Finally the ache eased at bit and he was able to open his eyes and look up at Lise, smiling and watching them, but who looked down at his sigh. "Still there?"

"Still on cloud nine," he said.

Lise shifted her hips and he groaned appreciatively, then turned his head to watch Michael, who had lowered Tessa to the bed and was kissing her, tenderly, over her breasts, down her stomach. Tessa's hands clutched at the sheets beside her and she shivered, her lips parted, occasionally moaning when Michael touched his tongue to a sensitive spot.

And now Lise was rocking back and forth and moaning, a slow and steady rhythm of tight spaces and close connection. Tessa's breath was coming in gasps. Michael gently kissed the inside of her thighs, and her feet flexed, hard, then pressed down against the bed.

Lise was watching, intently, her hands cupping her breasts, thumbs occasionally rubbing over her nipples. Stephen ran his hands up around the outside of her legs, across her buttocks, stroking up her sides to cover her hands. She laced her warmer fingers with his, smiled. Michael dipped his head between Tessa's thighs, and she threw her head back against the bed and started keening.

Stephen let go of Lise's hand, reached out and grabbed Tessa's, and that set her off again, crying and gasping and sobbing, clenching his fingers together, slippery with sweat, as Michael looked up and caught his eyes, and Lise fell forward a bit and her hand hit the mattress and she cried out "Oh, _oh_\--"

It took all his effort not to come again, with Lise's hair brushing his chest and his neck, and Tessa arching her back and digging her nails into his fingers and finally reaching up to rip off the blindfold, lean down, grab Michael's shoulder and pull him up far enough to kiss him.

Michael grinned his way out of the kiss. "Cheater."

"Did not," Tessa said, breathlessly. "Ohhhhh."

"I agree with her, Michael," Stephen said. "You're bound to your promise."

"Nice choice of words."

"If you for a moment think that was accidental..."

Michael rocked back until he was kneeling, and offered Tessa a hand up. She took it, pushed hair damp with sweat out of her eyes, back off her shoulders. "Okay, Michael," she said. "Rope or handcuffs?"

"Manacles are in the drawer in his bedstead," Lise said.

Michael looked between the two of them, but only nodded. Tessa climbed past him and started looking. Michael rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath.

Lise sat up again and pulled her hair back, stretching lazily. Tessa turned around, grabbed Michael's hands, and pulled him forward until he was holding onto the railing of the headboard just a foot from Stephen's head.

"All right," Tessa said as she looped the chain of the manacles around the railing and started attaching the cuffs to Michael's wrists. "You said I could do anything I wanted to you."

"Uhhhhhh... yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Okay." Tessa stepped back and put her hands on her hips. "Well, what I want is to watch Stephen fuck you."

Stephen couldn't help the stab of pure hot _desire_ that flashed through him at that. He looked up, quickly, to see Michael looking back at him, surprised. "Ah," Michael said, "Yeah..."

Stephen swallowed. "I won't if you don't want to."

"No, no, I do,"

God, and if that wasn't the sexiest thing he heard all night... "Okay."

Lise gasped happily and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her back, then put his hands to her hips to help her off of him.

Tessa handed him a bottle of lube as he knelt behind Michael, nudging his legs further open. He squirted gel into his hand and rubbed his hands together to warm them, then reached around and started stroking Michael's cock. When he pressed his face to Michael's spine he could smell sweat, feel the shivers that Michael was trying to suppress.

"Can you turn over?" he asked.

Michael craned his neck to look back. "Not with my hands like this."

Tessa unsnapped the manacles and Stephen pulled away to let Michael flip onto his back. Lise helpfully found one of the discarded pillows where it had fallen on the floor, and used it to prop Michael's hips up, slightly. Michael waited until Tessa had resnapped the manacles, then grabbed onto the chain between them and took a deep breath.

Stephen moved his hands back to Michael's cock, making him gasp again. "Michael. Relax."

Michael looked down and met his eyes, licked his lips. "I'm trying."

He moved his hands up and down Michael's shaft, rubbing his thumb in slow circles over the tip, where his foreskin was pulling back. He dropped his head down and tongued it, the oily taste of lube mixing with salt and musk, and the flavor of Michael's muscles tensing, then relaxing slowly.

Stephen dipped one hand down to Michael's anus, ran a finger around the tight ring of muscle. "Relax," he repeated, then breathed warm on the head of Michael's cock.

"Yeah," Michael said. "I'm trying, seriously."

He circled with his finger for a while, occasionally pressing gently, finding him unyielding. "You know, if this were a prostate exam..."

"You'd be wearing gloves," Michael pointed out, "and you wouldn't have your mouth on my dick."

Stephen dipped his head down to lick across Michael's scrotum, then said, "Do you want me to stop? Or get gloves?"

Michael chuckled, startled, and when he stopped laughing Stephen pushed his finger in to the hilt. "Ahjeez--" Michael choked, one word, one breath, and clamped down hard.

He didn't try to move, just rubbed at the unhappy muscle with his thumb and at the base of Michael's cock with his other hand. After a few long breaths Michael relaxed enough that he could twist his finger sideways, gentle rotations that stimulated a feather-flutter of involuntary contractions.

It took long enough, but finally he was able to slide in a second finger. "Oh," Michael said, then took another breath, "God."

"All right?" Stephen asked. He pressed forward until his fingers were buried to the knuckles, then twisted, gently, until he could rub up against Michael's prostate. Michael's hips bucked against his hand and he looked down, gasping.

Tessa leaned over and spread her hand over Michael's chest, fingering sweat-slicked fuzz and circling her fingertips around Michael's left nipple. "How does it feel?" she asked quietly.

"Huuunh?" Michael breathed incoherently.

"How does it feel, Michael?"

"Ohhh," Michael said, leaning his head back again, "I can't think..."

Lise leaned over Tessa's back and ran her fingers up Tessa's ribs, cupping her breasts. Stephen started gently sliding his fingers in and out, feeling the unpleasant contractions cease. Michael's whimper when he pulled his fingers sent a jolt straight to his cock.

He crawled up Michael's body, sliding his chest up and across Michael's dick, feeling Michael buck his hips in response. Tessa moaned when he pushed her hands away and settled himself into position, fighting the urge to jerk his hips forward all at once.

Gently. God, this was Michael, who had bent him over every surface in his quarters on B-Five for a fuck at one time or another. And now he was pressing forward into that tight tight heat, waiting whenever Michael gasped or clenched until the moment passed and he pressed forward again until he was in full tight, Michael's cock hard and moist against his stomach.

"Holy shit," Michael said after a moment.

"Is this the first time you've done this?" Tessa asked.

"Not for a very long time," he said, then resettled his hands on the manacles. "And I've never been tied up for it."

Tessa nodded, then reached over and slapped Stephen on the ass. He wasn't expecting it and he rocked forward, making Michael gasp. "C'mon," she said, "I said I wanted you to _fuck_ him."

He looked up, met Michael's eyes. Michael licked his lips and nodded.

Slow movements first, Tessa's slap notwithstanding. He watched Michael as he moved, watched the way his arms flexed, the way he chewed on his lower lip without thinking about it. He was hot and tight and Stephen was sweating just trying not to fuck him raw, trying to hold back until Michael would stop fighting and let go, let himself let go, if only just for right now. And he watched as that happened, as something tense slipped from his eyes and he lay his head back and moaned, rocking his hips up against Stephen's, and Stephen leaned forward and breathed heat and sweat off Michael's neck and rode him harder, harder, until Michael was the one screaming "Yes! Yes!" like he'd burst into light after a lifetime full of darkness.

Michael collapsed back, panting, and Stephen finally let himself stop thinking and _go_, feel the sweat-slick hot-tight wonderful brilliant _burn_ of orgasm, washing over him until he lay there panting on top of Michael's sticky chest.

"Oh, God," Tessa moaned.

"You have the best ideas," Lise said, sounding not that much more together than Stephen felt.

He turned and looked at them. At some point Tessa had lay down with Lise on top of her, and their hands were tracing soft curves, looking delectable and enticing and just six centimeters too far away on the bed. Michael laughed softly and said, "I can't move."

"Don't worry," Tessa said, tilting her head back. "I'm sure we can keep ourselves occupied without you."

She leaned up and kissed Lise on the lips. Stephen lay his head back down on Michael's chest and relaxed in the warmth.

"Seriously," Michael said, "someone gonna get the handcuffs?"

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Lise smiled around a glass of orange juice and said, "I wish you two didn't have to take off today."

Stephen shook his head regretfully. "I have to get back to Earth."

"And you know Babylon 5," Tessa said. "Someone's got to look after the place."

"And I think," Michael said, "that two nights in a row of that much exercise would kill me."

"Are you saying you need to get in shape?" Stephen teased.

"I'm saying that getting my butt whupped in tennis followed by marathon sex isn't a physician-recommended program."

"Depends on the physician."

"You know," Tessa said, "I'll probably need to stop by Mars again next month or so."

She looked up and caught Stephen's glance. He smiled, hesitantly, then looked over at Michael and Lise. "I'm sure I could come up with a good excuse to get out of the office," he said. "For my health, of course."

"Of course," Michael agreed.

"We'll keep a spot warm for you," Lise said, and raised her glass of orange juice in a toast. "To friends."

"To lovers," Stephen said.

"To sex," Tessa chimed in.

"To all of you crazy kids," Michael said, and touched their glasses with his own. "To us."


End file.
